


Custodia Compartida

by Yiriz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babysitting, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Inspired by Life as We Know It (movie), Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiriz/pseuds/Yiriz
Summary: "Si ambos morimos, dejamos la custodia compartida de nuestro hijo a sus padrinos, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger". "¿Qué?". "También les dejaron la casa que compraron hace unas semanas." Y así es, queridos lectores, como nuestros protagonistas se embarcaron en una vida que no esperaban (ni ansiaban) vivir.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El argumento principal pertenece a los creadores de la pelicula "Life as We Know It" ("Bajo el mismo techo", en Hispanoamérica) el cual sólo tomé como inspiración para crear este fanfic, pues los acontecimientos que se desarrollarán aquí no serán los mismos que los de la película. Así que no es del todo una adaptación, yo sólo quería escribir sobre nuestros protagonistas enfrentándose a una situación como la que verán a continuación.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, por supuesto, unos eran más sinceros que otros, y la mayoría sólo aplaudía por uno de ellos. Pero para los recién casados eso no era importante, en ese momento sólo tenían ojos, o mejor dicho, labios para la persona que besaban con intensidad.

Al fin eran marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, el señor y la señora Potter, y no pedían más. Bueno, si pudieran traer un buen champagne para brindar no estaría mal. O mejor un whisky de fuego, de preferencia el más fuerte que tuvieran porque sabía que debía beber algo para poder soportar semejante… evento.

Los padrinos avanzaron rumbo a la salida acompañando a las damas de honor. Primero salieron Longbottom y Astoria, seguidos por Theodore y Lovegood, Blaise y Ginevra Weasley, él y Granger, y por último, siendo los principales, Weasley y Daphne.

El viejo loco de Dumbledore seguro estaría encantado de tan variada reunión. Pero eso sólo era la entrada para algo aún más extraño, pues cuando los padrinos terminaron de salir del lugar de la ceremonia, los recién casados hicieron su aparición listos para las fotos que estarían en primera plana mañana. Ya se imaginaba el encabezado:

"Harry y Pansy, los nuevos señor y señora Potter."

**...**

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar llorar. Se sentía profundamente agradecida con Harry por concederle tremendo honor, y también con Pansy, por supuesto.

Y aunque sabía que Malfoy estaba rodando los ojos justo en ese momento al ver sus lágrimas, ella se lanzó hacia Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle las gracias, después abrazó a Pansy con cuidado teniendo en cuenta el abultado vientre, y a ambos les aseguró que sería la mejor madrina que su hijo pudiera tener.

Malfoy también agradeció y les dijo que su hijo sería el niño más mimado de todos al tenerlo como su padrino. Después abrazó a Pansy y, para su sorpresa, también a Harry; ese tipo de abrazo masculino que suelen darse los hombres cuando se felicitan por alguna tontería de "machos".

Mientras terminaban de cenar, se preguntó porque nombrarían a Malfoy el padrino de su hijo, estaba segura que con ella sería más que suficiente para que el pequeño estuviera satisfecho de amor por su madrina. Pero al ver la forma en que Pansy y Malfoy se trataban se dio cuenta de que eran como ella y Harry, eran como hermanos y si Harry la había elegido a ella, Pansy estaba en todo su derecho de elegirlo a él.

Como fuera, ambos eran padrinos del futuro niño Potter, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieran que convivir más allá de lo normal para el bien del pequeño. Sí, no había ninguna diferencia.

**...**

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el pequeño Albus quería algo y no tenía mejor forma de pedirlo que gritando y llorando a todo el volumen que sus cuerdas vocales de seis meses le permitían. Se volvería loco sí el bebé seguía con sus berridos y pataletas, así que lo tomó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro por todo el departamento hablándole de la nueva poción que estaba desarrollando.

Por supuesto, escuchar un montón de nombres de ingredientes para pociones no era algo que le interesara a Albus Potter, así que sus gritos se volvieron aún más fuertes. De no ser porque en serio quería al niño, seguramente ya lo habría lanzado lejos de él o lo habría abandonado en el cuarto hasta que se cansara de llorar.

Pero lo quería, lo quería lo suficiente para darse por vencido y llamar… a _ la otra _ . La chimenea comenzó a crepitar y segundos después… la otra emergió a la sala del departamento. Un alivio se sintió en su interior al verla llegar, aunque claro que ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Mira quien llegó, Al…, la otra —lo último lo dijo con voz áspera y altanera. Granger rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

—Deja de llamarme así, Malfoy —dijo Granger, entrando por completo a la casa y tomando al bebé de los brazos del rubio.

Albus dejó de llorar cuando Granger lo cargó y se entretuvo jalando los mechones de cabello que estaban a su alcance.

— ¡Hey, Albus, deja mi cabello! —soltó la castaña, quitándole un mechón que estaba por llevarse a la boca.

—No entiendo porque parece gustarle tanto ese nido en tu cabeza —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño y yendo a la cocina por la mamila del pequeño.

Granger volvió a rodar los ojos, de hecho era algo que solía hacer mucho cuando estaba en compañía de Draco. La castaña comenzó a arrullar al bebé y a cantarle una suave canción de cuna, cuando el rubio volvió con la botella Albus estaba medio dormido, sólo esperando su leche para dejarse vencer por el sueño. Hermione tomó la botella y se la dio sin dejar de cantar y arrullarlo un poco.

Draco se quedó embelesado por la escena por alguna razón y no fue sino hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar que pareció recordar qué pasaba, dónde estaba y a quién miraba.

—Parece que ya se durmió —dijo Hermione, mirando enternecida al bebé. Draco agradeció que ella no lo mirara.

—Será mejor llevarlo a su cuna —dijo el rubio. Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de sus amigos.

Recostaron al pequeño Albus en su cuna y lo miraron dormir por un largo rato, verlo dormir era tan pacífico y tranquilizador que ninguno quería dejar de mirarlo, era todo inocencia y ambos sabían lo poco de inocentes que eran después de todo lo que habían vivido.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y miró a Draco, sabía que él quería a su sobrino pues veía la misma mirada que ella le dirigía al niño por parte de él. Ambos salieron de la habitación y volvieron a la cocina, donde Draco le ofreció a la castaña algo de beber.

—Tenemos leche, jugo de naranja, agua, café y… más leche —dijo el rubio mirando en el refrigerador.

—Café está bien. Draco preparó dos tazas de café y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿A qué hora dijeron que volverían? —preguntó Hermione.

—A las dos —respondió el rubio—, pero llevan seis meses sin una noche solos así que los espero al menos hasta las cuatro.

—Claro, sí.

No sabían bien cómo, pero algo había pasado entre esa frase y las cuatro de la madrugada, porque cuando Harry y Pansy volvieron a casa todo era un caos. Había tazas y platos rotos en la cocina, los sillones de la sala estaban volcados y la chimenea parecía haber sido impactada con un hechizo, eso sin contar los cuadros y adornos destrozados.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritaba Hermione.

— ¡Y tú una estúpida! —gritaba Draco.

Ambos con las varitas en sus manos y bastante molestos. Por fortuna, uno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para lanzar un hechizo insonorizador en el cuarto donde Albus dormía y no había escuchado la guerra que se había desatado en la sala.

El pequeño durmió toda la noche, eso era lo importante.

**...**

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿El mundo mágico volvería a ese estado de alarma como en los tiempos de guerra? ¿Cómo podrían sentirse seguros si el Gran Harry Potter y su esposa habían sido asesinados?

Hermione se dejó envolver por los brazos de Draco mientras lloraban la pérdida de sus amigos.

¿Quién se haría cargo de su hijo?

**...**

—Si ambos, Harry James Potter y Pansy Madea Potter (de soltera Parkinson), morimos, dejamos la custodia compartida de nuestro hijo, Albus Severus Potter, a sus padrinos, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jean Granger.

— ¿Qué?

—También les dejaron la casa que compraron hace unas semanas.

—Nosotros no podemos vivir en su casa.

—Nosotros no podemos vivir juntos, querrás decir.

—Por ahora lo mejor es mantener al niño en un entorno conocido, por lo cual sería muy bueno si ambos pudieran quedarse en la casa con él hasta que… lleguen a un acuerdo sobre la custodia.

**...**

Al día siguiente, la recién comprada casa de los difuntos señores Potter recibió a sus nuevos inquilinos. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger cruzaron la puerta y entraron al vestíbulo del lugar.

El pequeño Albus Potter dormía en los brazos de ella, cansado y sin tener ni idea de qué estaba pasando.


	2. Albus es mío... Nuestro

El timbre sonó sacando a ambos de sus cavilaciones respecto a la aparente, e inminente, paternidad que había llegado a sus vidas con la pérdida de sus amigos. Voltearon a ver la puerta y después al otro.

—Yo abro, tú recuesta a Albus —dijo Draco.

Hermione asintió y anduvo rumbo a las escaleras en busca de la habitación del pequeño.

El rubio abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Lavender Brown del otro lado. Lavender sonrió ampliamente, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Malfoy —dijo la rubia a modo de saludo.

—Tú… —comenzó Draco— ex novia de Weasley —concluyó, sin preocuparse por recordar el nombre de la mujer.

Lavender sonrió falsamente por unos segundos, no muy feliz por el recuerdo de su vieja relación del colegio.

—Lamento tu perdida —dijo la rubia.

Draco la miró sin creer que realmente lo lamentara, así que sólo dio un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que la rubia soltara un agudo "¡Hermione!" y entrara a la casa sin esperar invitación. La joven bruja castaña había bajado después de dejar al pequeño Albus en su cuna y el repentino grito, seguido de un sofocante abrazo, la tomó por sorpresa.

—Siento mucho lo de Harry —dijo Lavender con voz acongojada.

Hermione tardó en corresponder al abrazo, pero al final lo hizo, sobre todo al escuchar los sollozos de su antigua compañera; algo le decía que de verdad sentía la muerte de su mejor amigo, que hubieran sido compañeros de casa y año en Hogwarts debía significar algo. Después de un rato, en el que Draco se sintió incómodo por tan repentino ataque de tristeza, Lavender pareció calmarse y se separó de la castaña.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso, procurando no arruinar más su maquillaje.

—Descuida —dijo Hermione quitándose también una traviesa lágrima que había escapado al recordar a Harry.

—Bien, ahora, vayamos a las formalidades —comenzó Lavender—. Soy Lavender Brown y estoy aquí en representación del Departamento de Apoyo a Sectores Afectados por la Guerra.

— ¿El qué? —soltó Draco.

—Departamento de Apoyo a Sectores Afectados por la Guerra —repitió.

— ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Hermione, sin comprender por qué alguien de ese Departamento estaba ahí.

—El Ministerio de Magia creó este Departamento para apoyar a familias afectadas por la guerra, eso incluye el Orfanato Creevey.

Hermione contuvo la respiración al escuchar el nombre, pero se obligó a no divagar en recuerdos de la guerra.

—Con lo ocurrido —continuó Lavender—, el Ministerio quiere asegurarse de que el hijo de Harry Potter esté en buenas manos.

— ¿Buenas manos?

—Sí, después de la guerra el Ministerio se preocupó por los jóvenes magos y brujas que perdieron a sus familias, así que crearon el orfanato para que los niños tuvieran un lugar a donde ir en vacaciones y tal vez volver a tener una familia.

—Albus me tiene a mí —dijo Hermione entiendo lo que Lavender les decía entre líneas.

—Y a mí —aseguró Draco.

Lavender los miró de uno a otro, se habían colocado frente a ella, uno junto al otro, a la defensiva.

—El Ministerio sólo quiere estar seguro de que el niño estará bien y… bueno… ustedes no tienen la mejor relación del mundo, algo que puede ser malo para… el niño.

—Su nombre es Albus —aclaró Draco— y no permitiré que el Ministerios se lo lleve, tal vez Granger y yo no nos llevemos tan bien, pero eso no tiene por qué afectar el cuidado de Albus.

—El Ministerio quiere estar seguro, así que… —Lavender dejó la frase al aire para sacar un pergamino enrollado de su bolso. Se lo tendió a Hermione.

La castaña lo tomó y sólo bastó leer las primeras líneas para fruncir el ceño hacia la rubia.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma.

Draco le arrebató el pergamino de las manos y después de leer unos segundos, exclamó:

— ¿Visitas de prueba?

—Sí, comenzarán a partir de la próxima semana, serán visitas sorpresa y yo seré quien las haga; sólo para asegurarnos de que son capaces de cuidar a un bebé, de lo contrario el Ministerio se encargará de él.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No me quitarán a Albus —dijo Hermione—. Harry y Pansy me- nos dejaron la custodia, a Malfoy y a mí, ¡no al Ministerio!

—Hermione, entiendo que no te agrade la idea, pero tiene que hacerse, además, si resultan ser buenos padres no tendrán nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin más, la rubia salió de la casa dejándolos con el pergamino arrugado en el puño de Draco.

—Creo que necesito un trago —dijo el rubio, dándole el pergamino a Hermione y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Espero que tengan cerveza —dijo Hermione yendo detrás de él, también necesitaba un trago.

Pero no había entrado a la cocina cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. La castaña se dirigió a la puerta aun sin creer que existiera la posibilidad de que el Ministerio se llevara a Albus. Al abrir se quedó sin aliento, del otro lado estaba el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida, un metro ochenta más o menos, con vivos ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro peinado casual pero elegante, vestido con un traje que se notaba hecho a la medida, un cuerpo fuerte pero no en exceso y una sonrisa perfectamente encantadora.

—Usted debe ser la señorita Hermione Granger —dijo el desconocido con una masculina y sensual voz.

—Ajá —fue lo único que logró decir la castaña.

—Adrian Pucey —se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Ajá —Hermione correspondió estrechando su mano.

Segundos después de un incómodo silencio, el hombre se aclaró la garganta y habló.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Oh, sí, claro —Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo tonta que estaba actuando y reaccionó sonrojándose y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Después de cerrar la puerta y tratar de controlar sus mejillas coloradas, miró de nuevo al hombre; en ese momento Draco salió de la cocina con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y dos vasos de boca ancha.

—No tienen cerveza, pero sí whis- —el rubio se interrumpió al ver al hombre ahí—. ¿Pucey? —preguntó, dejando la botella y los vasos en la mesita junto a la puerta.

—Malfoy —dijo el castaño, con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy el abogado de los señores Parkinson —aclaró Adrian.

— ¿Qué quieren? —soltó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ganelon Parkinson es viejo y ha estado mal de salud últimamente —explicó Adrian, Draco entendió de inmediato.

—Ese hijo de perra —murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Hermione aún sin atar cabos.

—Los señores Parkinson quieren la custodia completa de su nieto —dijo el castaño, sólo para que el asunto quedara claro.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la relación de Pansy y Harry, desheredaron a Pansy, la echaron de su casa, ¡ni siquiera conocen a Albus! —exclamó Hermione, mirando a Pucey mientras arrugaba el pergamino del Ministerio entre sus manos.

¿Por qué todos parecían querer quedarse con su ahijado ahora?

—Quieren un heredero —dijo Draco, abriendo el Whisky de Fuego y sirviéndose en uno de los vasos.

— ¿Qué?

—Y por supuesto, no dejarán que su heredero sea criado por cualquier familia.

— ¿Qué? —repitió Hermione.

Draco se bebió de un trago su whisky.

—Ellos no pueden tener a Albus, ¿nadie entiende que Harry y Pansy nos dejaron la custodia a nosotros? —dijo Hermione, comenzando a exaltarse.

—Los señores Parkinson tienen de su lado el argumento de ser su única familia… su familia de sangre —dijo Adrian.

— ¡Estoy harta de las estupideces que las personas quieren hacer en nombre de la sangre! —gritó la castaña, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer.

Draco se acercó a ella y le tendió un vaso con whisky. Hermione lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca para dar un largo trago.

—Gracias por avisar, Adrian —dijo Draco.

—No es nada, Draco, ambos sabemos lo importante que es un heredero para ellos así que me parece justo que ustedes estén enterados de sus intenciones y no reciban la noticia sin tener como alegar, les sugiero que consigan un abogado —dijo Adrian.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con un apretón de manos y después de eso, Pucey se fue.

—Creo que necesitaré más que esta botella para soportar esto —dijo Hermione, sirviéndose un poco más de whisky.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, ambos bebían de sus respectivos vasos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sabían que había muchas cosas por decir, asuntos que aclarar, decisiones por tomar, pero ninguno parecía tener cabeza para eso. Bien, tal vez Draco sí, aunque de haberse guardado esas ideas se habría ahorrado todo lo que pasó después.

—Tal vez no es una mala idea —habló el rubio.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Hermione, no segura de a qué se refería.

—Que los Parkinson cuiden a Albus.

— ¿Estás loco?

—No, piénsalo, Granger, tú y yo no somos precisamente amigos y-

—No somos para nada amigos —interrumpió Hermione.

Draco sólo rodó los ojos y continuó.

—Y sí el Ministerio se da cuenta de que no podemos coexistir en paz se llevarán a Albus porque nos creerán incapaces de criarlo.

— ¿Y prefieres que sea criado por los Parkinson?

—Pues…

— ¡No! Malfoy, yo no voy a dejar que esas personas tengan a Albus, ellos no van a criarlo como Harry y Pansy lo hubieran hecho, o como nosotros lo haríamos… o bueno… como yo lo haría.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Draco, suspicaz.

—Bueno… tú… yo- —comenzó Hermione, insegura— yo no sé cuál es tu idea de una buena crianza, pero si crees que dejarlo con los Parkinson es una buena idea, no creo que tú…

— ¿Qué yo qué, Granger? —presionó Draco, acercándose a ella, amenazante.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y levantó la barbilla, segura.

—No creo que seas un buen padre —soltó, sin saber cómo reaccionaría.

Draco parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada, dejó el vaso que aún sostenía sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla.

—Yo tampoco creo que tú seas una buena madre —dijo él, después se alejó para andar rumbo a la sala.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Hermione, siguiéndolo.

—Piénsalo, Granger, piensa en tu vida, con tu trabajo y tu... diría vida social, pero creo que basta con el trabajo, con tu trabajo ocupando toda tu vida, ¿crees que tendrás tiempo para cuidar a un bebé?

—Primero —comenzó Hermione e hizo que un cojín volara del sofá a la nuca del rubio.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Draco.

—Segundo, claro que tengo vida social.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tienes novio?

—No, pero-

— ¿Puedes mencionarme un amigo que no tenga el apellido Weasley, Lovegood o Longbottom?

—Pues es-

—Y tampoco cuentan los profesores de Hogwarts.

—Yo-

—Ni los compañeros de trabajo.

—Pero-

—Ni tus vecinos.

—Oye-

—Ni-

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Hermione— Ya entendí, no tengo una gran vida social porque mi trabajo ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, pero eso no significa que no sea capaz de hacerme cargo de Albus.

—Apenas tenías tiempo de ser su madrina, ¿crees poder ser su madre? —cuestionó Draco.

Y Hermione, al escuchar la palabra madre, dudó. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a un bebé de diez meses cuando pasaba más de doce horas en su trabajo? ¿Cómo podría ser su madre si no sabía nada sobre tener un hijo? Podía ser su madrina, podía mimarlo, llevarle regalos, visitarlo los fines de semana, cuidarlo una noche para que Harry y Pansy salieran; pero no sabía siquiera cambiar un pañal.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Ahora mi idea no parece tan descabellada? —dijo Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Yo soy consciente de que la paternidad no es lo mío, quiero a mi ahijado, pero no puedo ser su padre, quiero decir, no uso hechizos anticonceptivos sólo porque sí —terminó, dejándose caer en el sofá.

Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar lo último.

—Queda claro que nos estamos listos para ser padres… —la castaña se sentó en el otro sillón.

—Eso sonó como si tuvieras un embarazo no deseado de mí, Granger.

— ¡Por Merlín, no! ¡Qué horror! —exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo un escalofrío.

—Cualquiera estaría feliz de tener a mi primogénito dentro de ella, y con primogénito me refiero a mi hijo, Granger, no seas mal pensada —dijo Draco, llevándose las manos a la nuca y acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

—Eres asqueroso —dijo ella, sonrojándose al comprender el doble sentido obviado por Malfoy.

Draco sólo sonrió divertido.

—Entonces —comenzó Hermione, volviendo al tema—, ¿tu idea es darles a esas personas a Albus porque nosotros no podríamos cuidarlo bien y dejar que le inculquen esas estupideces de la sangre que ellos aún tienen?

—Si dejamos a Albus con ellos no será custodia completa, llegaremos a un acuerdo en el que tengamos todo el derecho sobre él, podremos visitarlo y tenerlo con nosotros, contigo o conmigo —aclaró, con alguno por separado—, siempre que podamos y cuando entre a Hogwarts será más fácil cuidarlo, pasará las vacaciones con nosotros, contigo o conmigo —volvió a aclarar—. ¿Qué piensas?

Hermione se mordía el labio con fuerza, pues al escuchar sobre Hogwarts muchas cosas se aglutinaron en su cabeza; la guerra, sus años en el colegio, sus amigos, su hogar, sus padres sin memoria y lejos de ella, Harry… Harry…

—No —murmuró ella, sintiendo las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas más—. No. Harry no querría eso.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Draco, mirándola extrañado.

—Harry no querría eso —dijo Hermione en voz que él pudiera escuchar— y tampoco Pansy. Ella odiaba a sus padres, ¿crees que estaría feliz de que dejáramos a su hijo con ellos?

—No, pero ella ya no está y tampoco Potter —dijo Draco, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta y con su flequillo ocultando discretamente sus ojos, Hermione estaba segura de que su voz sonaba más grave—, ellos ya no pueden hacerse cargo de su hijo.

—Pero nosotros sí —Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a Draco, quien no la miró, pero no se alejó tampoco—, ellos nos dejaron la custodia a nosotros, no al Ministerio, no a los Parkinson, no a los Weasley o a los Greengass, a nosotros, porque somos- éramos sus mejores amigos, porque confiaban en nosotros para criar a su hijo, a Albus.

Draco levantó la mirada y Hermione no se sorprendió de ver sus ojos cristalinos, ya lo había visto romperse una vez en la guerra, aunque estaba segura de que él no lo sabía.

—Iré a revisar que siga dormido —dijo Draco, y después se levantó para subir al cuarto del pequeño.

Hermione lo vio hasta que desapareció por las escaleras, sacó su varita del pantalón y con un accio consiguió de la botella de Whisky de Fuego volara de la mesita junto a la puerta hasta sus manos.


End file.
